the survivor
by welcometodalolz
Summary: well this idea came to my mind, so i hope you enjoy. it's about a kid who has to make it through his hectic life, and then the damned zombie apocalypse, rated M for extreme violence, extreme language, maybe some lemon idk depends on how i'm feelin, so yeah here it is, any criticism is welcome
1. Chapter 1

Hey guys lolz here, so I had an idea about a few nights ago and I thought hey this could be good so why the hell not, so here it is

my name? Ain't important, what is though is the fact that in Britain, the motherfucking zombie apocalypse is happening. Right now the UN is sending thousands of troops to fight those undead dickheads, but sadly I'm in America. Why did I say sadly? Because in America I'm just some nobody sophomore, in a high school overflowing with assholes, now I'm not saying that I'm ungrateful for being born in this country, I'm ungrateful about being me, hell I'm so close to the edge of my sanity it's not funny, I don't even now who the fuck I'm talking to right now, but fuck it, I guess somethings listening to my problems... For once. Man I don't understand why I can't get a chance to have friends, everyone else did, and fuck my life, they got friends. Me? I've been neglected since 2nd grade, hell it was so fucking lonely, all I fucking had was a god damn Garfield comic collab book, no one talked to me and I cried, a lot, and you know life got FUCKING WORSE. I got into middle school and all it ever was, was kids pushing me to the limits of my rage, shit, shit, fucking shit, I shouldn't have cried, they only used it against me, always seemed to bring it up somehow, all I could do was focus on my school work, got good grades, made it worse, hell my parents didn't even have time to look at my grades, and my sister was a fucking junkie, who just cared about her fix, so yeah middle school was all verbal, then high school came around, man it hurts getting thrown into the side of a locker face first, all I ever thought about was joining the military, serving my country and being a hero, but I don't even think I'll make it that far, I know where my parents keep the gun, and the safe... and the key, hell it'd be so easy, I actually have the gun with me right now, nuzzling it into the side of my head, just. One. Little. Movement. But I'm, I'm scared, I don't want to die and I don't want to be alone anymore. Shit even my imaginary pet hamster is gone, I loved that little fucker, named him orange, don't know why, he was a brownish color, just felt like it. I think the worst part of the bullying would be the fake love letters in my locker, I fell for it once, and got my nose broken. Two more years my ass, hell what do I have, what do I FUCKING HAVE, NOTHING, I DON'T KNOW WHY I'M SACRED, BUT I AM DAMNIT, I DON'T KNOW WHAT TO DO, I TRIED JOINING THE FUCKING UN AND THEIR FIGHTING FORCEBUT THEY WOULD'NT LET ME. WHAT. SHOULD. I. FUCKING. DO!? CAN WHOEVER'S LISTENING TELL ME!?

"_live another day" _I went still

"who fucking said that!?" I was scared. Something was listening

"_live another day, so that life can give you your purpose"_ I was starting to get angry

"what kind of prank is this!? Huh!? Did that asshole Donny find a way to bug my house or something!?" I was starting to wonder if it wasn't a prank

"_you can call me your guardian angel"_ now I was really mad

"there's no such fucking thing! Stop LYING!" I started to raise my voice

"_you can just call me Richthofen" _why does that name sound so familiar

"ok, Richthofen, what purpose is that?" he chuckled

"_my dear boy, live on and find out" _fine whatever then

"alright then, you better be right Richthofen" he scoffed

" _I'm always right" _he had a cocky tone

"yeah sure whatever you say" he chuckled again

"_you might want to get some rest for tomorrow, it will be a long day" _I sighed

"yeah, no doubt, good night Richthofen" I laid down on my bed

"_good night Matthew" _this time I chuckled

"it's just matt" I fell asleep

so what'd you all think let me know, oh and and and and I am still working on the next chapter for **loner in the woods, **so don't you worry, see y'all later, oh crap almost forgot, this is actually a **black ops 2** zombie story, so yeah... lulz


	2. US breach

Hey guys, this is a new chapter for the survivor, hope you're ready for it

the day of the U.S. breach

I woke up at 6:00 a.m, and realization hit me

"Richthofen, why are you in my head?" I asked starting to get paranoid

"_well, I am speaking to you because you are unique, and important to the survival of the world"_ I was even more confused

"how is that?" he chuckled

"_you are a fighter, i've heard what you have been through, and men like you are needed to end the raging hell of war" _now I was really confused

"men like me? How can I help?" he laughed

"_only people who have experienced the tragedy of human cruelty, can truly lead the human race to peace" _still amazingly confused

"how?" he sighed in frustration

"_you have never been ignorant of life's tragedy, due to that, you can see all wrongs in the world" _I can kind of see that

"yeah, the worst being the wars, genocides, and rapes" I shuddered at the word

"_exactly, you know that those horrible actions are real, and that they happen all the time, unlike those fools who have lived pampered lives with everyone on their side, they know nothing of true life, you even have a job" _damn he has a point, wait

"how did you know I have a job" he chuckled

"_in your head dear boy" _oh yeah

"ok well" he cleared his throat

"_time to get ready for school, mat_" I sighed, and got up to get ready

**an hour later**

I dressed myself in my black trench coat, along with my green USMC shirt, and dark blue jeans, I put on my dark gray boots, I got my glasses, book bag and key, I headed out the door towards school

"_i think today is going to be quite eventful" _he said that like he knew something WAS going to happen, but I decided to ignore it

"why do you say that?"

"_gut feeling"_ bullshit

"or maybe you have something planned?" he went silent for a moment

"_quite a good inference my friend, but no I do not" _he had a dark tone, he was lying, but I had nothing to support it, so I kept my mouth shut

"fine then Richthofen" he let out a 'hmph'

**20 minutes later**

I arrived at my school and walked inside

"_not what I was expecting" _he sounded surprised

"what did you expect" he sighed

"_a run down piece of crap" _

"why is that?"

"_bad kids are usually found in run down places" _not really

"not really richthofen" he hummed in confusion

"trust me you will see"

"_alright let's see your normal day" _it's going to be painfully boring

**1st class 7:20 to 8:55**

**spanish**

I found my seat and just sat down, people started to arrive, and when everyone was there, the teacher started writing on the board and we copied it down, well I did, but these disrespectful douchebags just kept on with their ignorant conversations, I just hated how they never took it seriously

I felt a paper ball peg me in the back of the head, I didnt even have to turn my head to know who it was , danielle, that bitch had always been so cruel, in fact I only knew her from all the torment she had put me through over the years, one year she had the nerve to talk to me, I didn't notice at the time, she had a nervous tone in her voice, I did not respond kindly, my exact words were 'piss off you fucking sadistic bitch, never talk to me, ever, you don't have the right' she was pissed and hurt, but she left, and we never spoke again

the entire class was notes, paper balls, and whispered smack talk about me, painful and boring... as usual

**2nd class 8:55 to 10:45**

**math**

ah the infamous math class, which I had gotten great at over the years, and of course the other students in the class were terrible at it, so bad I questioned how they got in, I sat down and did the equations on the board, I was done in a few minutes, the teacher collected the homework, and started his lecture

about 20 minutes in some jackass started bothering me about getting a pencil, it would have been nice if he hadn't asked like this 'hey nerd I know you got a pencil, so hand it over' so I broke the pencil in half along with breaking the graphite off the tip and threw it down next to him, he smacked me hard in the back of the head, earning chuckles from his pals, and I went back to listening to the lecture, and he handed out a worksheet, I finished it quickly, and silently waited for the end of class

the end of class came, and I rushed to the door and out in the hallway, when I felt someone push me...the guy that asked for the pencil, I turned around just in time to dodge his punch

"hey dick weed, you think you can treat me like that and get away with it!?" he was a total psycho

" I don't give a fuck about you punk" I spat at him, and he threw a punch that I dodged and gave him a right hook to the jaw, grabbed his arm and slammed him against the locker and started laying into his gut, but before I could land another hit to his face his buddies restrained me, but to my luck, of which I had none, except now

gunshots rang out and the air raid siren went off, we all went to look outside. To our horror, it was zombies, how they got to virginia was beyond me, but they were swarming the cops, and heading straight for the school.

Hey guys me again I hope y'all like this new chapter, any and all criticisms, are welcome


	3. the inner warrior

**Hey guys sorry if it seems that I'm giving more attention to this story, but I am still working on the other story so enjoy**

the inner warrior

as we saw the carnage outside, something stirred within me, seeing all those officers die. It got me MAD. I ran to the nearest door and kicked it open, I ran up to the nearest dead officer, who had his neck ripped apart, they were using mp5's. I picked up the sub machine gun, and I started shooting the nearest zombies, it felt... weird, like it was natural. They were dropping like fly's on the campus of the high school. Five minutes later the zombies were dead, I looked back to see all of the students looking at me with either horror, unchanged hatred, or... looks of admiration? That's a surprise, as I started to salvage ammo, I saw other kids running out to pick up weapons, and Danielle was walking towards me. I was too busy to worry about her, this was my chance to finally get out of this god damn situation known as my life, and join the fight.

"Matthew?" why the hell is Danielle talking to me

"_maybe she wants to be friends?" _yeah no

"what do you want?" I didn't feel like hiding the disdain in my voice

"I-I-I want t-to come with you" why does she always seem so nervous when she talks to me

"who said I was going anywhere" if she somehow found out about my wanting to join the UN fighting force I'm running

"oh come on we all know about you wanting to join the military, everybody sees you talking to the recruiters every other day" god get rid of that know it all tone you bitch

"why do you want to come with me, I thought you hated me" I looked at her , only to see a face that told me, no that can't be possible

"_oh I know that face, ah young love" _NO, SHUT UP

"n-no I-I-I actually l-like y-you" that hit me like sniper rifle shot to the face, I couldn't doubt it, she was stuttering, and she was actually shaking, but even with that I refuse to entertain this idea

"you know you're really good at making jokes" I'm going to try to end this conversation, and leave

"I'm not joking!" she actually snapped at me

"_come on Matthew, give the girl a chance" _yeah sure, when we're able to put a man on the sun

"you know, it's hard to take a bully seriously when they don't even apologize" she gulped

"look I'm sorry, can you find it in you to forgive me and give me a chance" my eye twitched, a chance huh, yeah go to hell

"who said I wanted your apology, and furthermore how dare you ask ME for a chance, you had several chances to be my friend, but you took my offers and preceded to throw them right back in my face" she looked extremely hurt

"I'm really sorry, please give me a chance!" her voice was breaking, I looked over too see other kids moving towards us, it wasn't going to end well

"look, This conversation is over!" I turned to walk away, but she grabbed my arm

"Matthew, please!" I turned and looked her dead in the eyes, with the deadliest glare I could give

"I already gave you my answer!" I yanked my arm out of her hands, causing her to fall over, I walked the other way towards where I heard other gunshots

**27 minutes of walking**

I, well we reached a hill that looked out over a battlefield, regular street officers, SWAT teams, the military, and what appeared to be C.I.A and FBI agents were fighting major hordes of zombies

"_mein god, those bastards move fast" _it was absolute devastation, even with all of their training, they were being swarmed and causing their aim to be sloppy, and it was only taking out about forty of them at a time, and there was hundreds more pouring into the streets, overpowering the poor fighters, they were starting to fall back, but from my angle if they fell back they would continue to lose ground, and eventually lose the city, this city had several critical bases, that would be key to pushing these bastards out of America for good, even with all of the firepower in those bases an entire city full of zombies moving in all at once,the bases would fall, I had to do something, I ran towards the swarm, firing the gun killing several of them in the process.

With my charge, I gained their attention, but sadly enough I only got about fourteen to come at me, which I dropped quickly, I started to panic, but I looked at the dead zombies to my luck, one of them had a frag grenade, I picked it up

"HEY YOU UNDEAD PRICKS, COME GET SOME" I pulled the pin, and threw it. It exploded sending a row of them to the ground, and when they fell, the rest turned to me. I had already been shooting them when they charged, the next several minutes happened quickly, I had been running while firing backwards and shouting, many of them fell dead, but more and more came. The adrenaline was pumping into my veins, pushing me past my limits, giving me more time to kill many more. I ran out of ammo, pulled out my Tac .45 pistol and kept shooting until that ran out of ammo, which left me only with a knife

"_Matthew don't you dare" _oh I dare, I drew the knife and turned to face them, the adrenaline clouding my rational thinking, I ran at them, jamming the knife into the first's head, yanking it out I continued to stab until I got bitten and overran. Hundreds on top of me, I knew I was going to die until

"DON'T WORRY KID, YOU AIN'T DIEING IN VAIN" I heard the unmistakable whir of a mini gun, then I saw the undead fly off of me, seconds later I was left visible. I stood up to see that tanks along with helicopters had torn them apart, I didn't notice two FBI agents restrain me

"he's alive, I'll be damned" one soldier said

"sir, he has a bite" another said

"check him, let's hope he hasn't run out of luck yet" said, the one I assumed to be the CO (commanding officer just in case y'all didn't know)

they ran a scanner over my body, seconds later I heard a high pitched beep

"son of a bitch, kid you are one lucky bastard" said one of the FBI agents restraining me, then they let me go

"how am I lucky sir?" I addressed the CO

"well son, you not only survived that horde, but you are immune to this shit" I was astonished, but I hadn't forgotten my manners

"thanks for saving my ass" a soldier chuckled

"hey man you saved our's first, if we lost that outpost, we wouldn't have been able to get these reinforcements"

"yeah kid, that was some warrior shit you pulled man"

"so what now?"

**that's right I'm ending it here cause I'm a douche see y'all later, oh and don't forget criticism is welcome, go all out**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hey guys me here, are you ready for another chapter of "the survivor"... oh you're not... well, I don't know here it is anyways**

**the immunity order **

as the soldiers regrouped at the barricade they signaled trucks to move up, about half were ambulances, and the others were supply trucks, I didn't really have a plan after that so I just followed the group that I had met after I was saved, I cleared my throat loudly to get their attention, they looked over at me

"so what now?" one of them face palmed

"shit how did we already forget about an immune" the CO cleared his throat

"well son, first off can we get your name, mines is colonel Adams, and I'm the commanding officer here" fucking called it

"it's Matthew stone" Adams handed me two sheets of paper

The first was what appeared to be a... drafting letter? Strange, and the next was an personal information sheet that I had to fill out

"anyone got a pen?" a soldier, who's name tag read Alexander Cole handed me a pen "thanks"

"no problem" as I was filling the paper out, Adams spoke up

"you know many people are usually very resistant to just accept being forced into the military like this" I chuckled

"well it's a good thing you got a kid who has wanted to fight these thing since the first news report"

"yeah I guess we're pretty lucky" I finished the paperwork and handed it back to Adams

"so when does my training start" he looked at his watch

"well in a few minutes actually, I'll radio in a helicopter" Cole handed him a radio, after he called in the helicopter, it arrived 4 minutes later and we boarded it along with Cole and another soldier by the name of Brooke Haga

"when we get there you will be training only with about twenty other people, so don't expect the focus to be on you alone"

"I never would, and sir?"

"yes stone?"

"I'm assuming, that my immunity is what got me into this fight?" he nodded

"right you are stone, it's what we've taken to call the immunity order" Haga answered

"so immunes are brought in because? It would seem more logical just to have them in case the need for um well, reproduction, or a cure, but sending them to the front lines?"

"well with the speed of their advance, we're pouring all of our resources into the defenses, I wish we could be a little more strategic about it, but its turning out to be a brute push"

"but even a brute push can be turned into a strategic advance" 

"true, but these things swarm every soldier, strategy is extremely hard to apply" the rest of the ride was relatively silent, and within the hour we were at the base

we arrived at the base and it was magnificent, it wasn't a base anymore, it was a god damn fortress. Sentry guns, sniper nests, mine fields, a 10 foot wall? Quadruped tanks? I think they're called CLAWS, about 10 of them patrolling the interior, barricades with HMG's mounted on them, regular tanks were scattered around, with about 15 soldiers next to each, these defenses were... a bit intimidating, Adams looked over to me

"don't worry Matthew, they're on our side" we landed on a helipad, when we stepped out, Adams was greeted by 5 uniformed men and 3 uniformed women that lined up in 2 parallel lines of 4, they all saluted and we walked through the gap in between the 2 lines, we continued to walk until we reached a group of people

"alright well, I'm going to find my office and you, Matthew, you are going to follow the drill Sargent's orders, and you'll do just fine in your training" He left with Haga and Cole, and I looked towards the group and groaned

"_well, looks like you'll be getting some friends Matthew" _I cringed at the thought

"no I'm going to be a warrior, I don't need friends, I need only one thing, my training and that will be it" Richthofen scoffed

"_you know you're excited for the chance to make friends"_ I'll never admit it to him, but I am looking forward to it

**well, I know it's an awkward place to end it, but the next chapter will be his training, so see you guys next time, lolz out**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hey guys, shout out to my new follower knights and dragons, you're epic you fucking mind reader, and shout out to Selena Shepard check her stuff out too, it's amazing trust me, anyway welcome back to the survivor **

**romance blooms from forgiveness **

I kept my distance from the group, I hated myself for this, but my curiosity got the better of me and I cautiously walked up to a guy in a red hoodie and jeans

"_oh, a bold move for you Matthew"_ Richthofen said with a chuckle, I disregarded him as I got closer to the guy, and spoke up

"um, what's up man" he turned to look at me

"oh, yo wasup, name's Loyd lefebvre, what's yours?" he extended his hand, damn it, why couldn't he just be a douche, I grabbed his hand and shook it with a firm grip, maybe a little too firm **crack!**

"damn dude! Got a robot arm or what?" he said retracting his hand, damn guess all of that exercise actually worked

"uh, no, just work out a lot, the name's Matthew stone" he smirked

"well, good meeting you man, when do you think, the training will start?" I pondered

"no idea man" he sighed

"ah well I'm going to go see if anyone else I know is here" and with that he left

"_i think you made a new friend"_ my expression darkened

"just because we talked once doesn't make us friends, and don't go thinking we are either" I heard him scoff, I continued to circle the group of 24, well me making it 25, but at the moment it was 24. as I continued my walk, I noticed a figure approach, with flowing brown hair and piercing emerald eyes, black shorts with a white tank top... no, NO, WHY?!, WHAT ARE THE GOD DAMNED ODDS, she saw me and quickened her pace, closing the distance between us faster. I turned to get away from her, but her hand landed on my shoulder

"Matthew" her tone as sad as when she first confessed

"what?" my tone hiding none of my disdain for her

"i-if you give me a c-chance, I can prove I'm not as bad as I was" I can't help but snicker

"what the hell does that even mean!?" I ask with a sharp tone, she visibly falters

"um I-I want to m-make it up to you"

"hm, oh such a difficult choice..." I put my hand on my chin after my mocking statement "HELL NO!" she recoils

"Matthew please!" she raised her voice, pleading, and starting to make a scene

"no!" I snap at her, she... is she actually starting to cry?

"_Matthew, do you think you can stop being a stubborn arschloch, and give the girl a hug, as to avoid the scene and make her feel better" _did he just call me an asshole?, I reluctantly grab her and pull her into a hug, she gasps, and immediately wraps her arms around me, and any on lookers go back to their own business, she nuzzles her face in my neck, my face turns to a grimace

"oh Matt, thank you!" I get ready to say something, but she looks at me with a look of pure happiness, her face extremely vibrant, I felt my heart melt, I've never seen someone look so happy to be with me, I sighed, over looking the fact she called me Matt

"damn it Danielle, fine I could give you a chance, don't screw it up" she smiled, and she kissed me on the cheek, I freaked out and struggled in her embrace, she giggled and held me tighter showing no intention of letting me go

"let go!" I said trying to escape her grasp, she looked at me with a devious grin

"how about another kiss?" she started to lean in, not aiming for my cheek

"_oooh I think someone likes you Matthew" _I ignored him as I struggled harder, her grip ridiculously strong for someone so small, or maybe she was just putting everything she had into keeping me in place... focus damn it, trying to escape here. Her face was mere inches away, she had a happy grin, I could feel her breath quicken, and with one final push I got out of her grip, she stuck her tongue out at me

"you're a tease" I got mad at her

"what the hell was that?!" her mood dropped

"Matthew" she sounds so sad

"what?" I lighten my tone, not trying to make it any worse

"please don't hate me" ok that look makes me feel like an ass

"in all honesty Danielle, I've never hated you or anyone for that matter, I was just lonely, and that made me angry, I'm angry about a lot of things, how everyone treats me like garbage no matter how nice I try to be, how I'm always alone, that I give so much respect to my teachers, but they still group me in with the bad kids, Danielle, you don't know what it's like to have no friends and overwhelming amount of enemies, all through out life, you have parents that care, you have friends, I don't hate you, I'm just mad at you, I guess I can really give you a chance" she looked at me with joy in her eyes, and launched herself at me, and I found myself in another hug

"Matthew, can I tell you something?"

"yeah sure"

"I didn't want to bully you, it's just that I always liked you, even in elementary school, I was just a shy girl back then, no one really noticed me, except for a few people that I had to introduce myself to, then you came along, and you were so nice to me, always, to everybody actually, but as you know they didn't like your kindness, and returned it with violence, and I caught onto that thinking that's how people treat new kids that they like, and so that's how I started doing it, and everyone starting being so nice to me, and I just recently got the courage to confess to you"

"but, why do you still like me, I mean I've said so many harsh things to you, I-I don't understand" she looked me in the eyes

"because, I know how tough you are, you never gave up, you keep trying, and even with those harsh words, I knew it was only because of how I treated you, that time you cried at lunch, the moment I saw your beautiful eyes red from tears, I-I-I fell in love with you, because it showed me how human you are, that you aren't just some hardened shell, that you feel the pain, and yet you stood, and you still stand, you survived, along with those gorgeous eyes of yours" my face went completely red, and some tears were in my eyes, against my will of course

"Danielle, I'm so sorry" confusion spread onto her face

"what for?"

"for being an ass" she opened her mouth to say something, but never got the chance to. I closed the distance between us, she let out a small gasp from the unexpected kiss, but she returned it, it was passionate, and I felt her tongue enter my mouth, her tongue started to wrestle with mine, but I didn't really know what I was doing so she dominated my tongue and explored my mouth. After an awkward minute for me, and I assume, an absolutely glorious minute for her, we parted, my eyes quickly darted from hers

"wow"

"wow?"

"that was amazing"

"oh, I um, did that as an apology" I awkwardly rubbed the back of my head

"well, best apology I've ever gotten, but" 

"but, what?"

"I bet mines' will be better" she had a suggestive tone, and she pressed her rather sizable bust against my chest, shit never noticed those before

"wait a minute, we aren't there yet, you still have a lot to make up for" she got yet another devious grin

"_well you walked right into that trap" _wait what?

"well, let me make it up to you then" she started rubbing her breast against my chest, it was extremely awkward for me, but then I looked down at her, um, rather exposed bust, due to her tank top, making it hard to focus, and even harder to deny her

"hey, s-stop that!" I try to get her to stop with a weak voice

"it doesn't sound like you want me to stop" she giggled

"damn, why are you trying to fuck me?" a grin grew on her face

"well, one look at your face would make any woman swoon" I rose an eyebrow

"no they don't" she chuckled

"oh yes they do, you just never notice"

"_maybe you should end things before they get even more, um, erotisch" _um, ok, well whatever, here's my chance to get some distance. I leap back leaving her chest puffed out

"aww you distracted me" she started to close the distance between us when

"ALRIGHT EVERYONE, MY NAME IS COLONEL ADAMS, AND I SHALL BE SUBSTITUTING AS DRILL INSTRUCTOR FOR THE NEXT 3 MONTHS OF TRAINING" what the fuck?

"_oh der gott"_

**I know it's a weird chapter, but hey it gave you some back story right? Do y'all like what I did with Richthofen, I looked up translations of words for him, you know to be a little more authentic erotisch meaning erotic or sexy, der gott means god, and arschloch is self explanatory**

**lolz out **


	6. Chapter 6

**Hey guys lolz here, so out of frustration of trying to come up with a good sex scene for the loner in the woods, I'm working on this story, and oh boy does it get MESSY, so sit back and enjoy**

**training makes the bonds of soldiers pt 1**

"why the hell is colonel Adams training us" Danielle looks over at me, head cocked

"do you know him Matthew?" I look over at her

"yeah" she looks over at me, gesturing at me to continue

"oh, you probably want more details, well let's just say I saved his guys, and he saved me, I guess" she face palmed "what?"

"oh nothing" as we finished our quick conversation, Adams started to talk again

"OK EVERYONE, LET'S START WITH A WARM UP, TWO LAPS ON THE TRACK!" I heard multiple groans of discontent, I had no problem with it, I had been running for the majority of my life, and Danielle was on the track team, so we just got to the track and did the two laps in less than 3 minutes, along with us Loyd, and what appeared to be 3 friends of his, two women, and one other guy, he met up with me and Danielle

"hey Matthew" I looked over at him and extended my hand "oh no you don't" he said in a joking tone, taking care to shake my fingers instead of my palm, he looked over at his friends "well, are y'all going to introduce yourselves or what?" the other guy with him walked up to me and Danielle

"Weston Samson" he extended his hand, I shook it **crack**, I saw a single tear form in his right eye, but he didn't say anything

"Matthew stone"

"Danielle Parker" she said as she tried to shake his hand, the two other women with Loyd had approached me, and extended their hands, I shook them, of course with a little less force... **crack **and **crack**

"nice grip, and it's Delcie Shade" the first woman said through gritted teeth

"ouch, Ela Tripp" second said

"Matthew stone"

"Danielle Parker"

"ok, so now that all of our hands have officially been crushed by Matthew, let's wait for the rest of these slow asses to finish" Loyd finished with a chuckle, as we waited I decided that I wanted to know why they had finished so quickly

"so wait why did you four finish so quickly?" Loyd looked at me

"oh yeah, well before all this zombie shit, I competed in foot races as one of my main hobbies, Ela and Delcie were professional MMA fighters, and Weston was training to become a cop" well I feel boring now

"_well you're the one with the dark past, so yeah you can kind of be boring"_ fuck, you

"so, how come you two finished before us?" Danielle spoke up before I got a chance

"oh, I ran track everyday, how Matthew kept up is beyond me" all eyes fell on me, thanks Danielle

"I've been running my entire life" I tried to hide my dark tone, but I didn't do well, Weston stepped up trying to elevate the mood

"not from the law hopefully" he joked, nudging my side, everyone smiles at me, and luckily Ela changed the subject

"so, how old are you two?" it was a strange question, but I answered it

"fifteen"

"I'm sixteen, how old are you guys?" I saw Weston wince when we said our age, he must not be comfortable with teenagers serving against the undead menace

"well, I'm twenty three" Loyd started "Ela is eighteen, Delcie is twenty, and Weston is twenty six" as Loyd was finishing Delcie approached me and Danielle, with a devious face on

"_what is she planning?" _well if I knew I would tell you

"so are you two dating?" Delcie asked with a childish grin, I felt a blush creep on my face, but of course before I could do anything, Danielle wrapped her arms around me and answered

"of course we are" my eye twitched, and yet again before I could do anything Delcie freaked out

"oh my god you two are so cute together!" Danielle gave me a quick peck on the cheek, fuck me, how can I stay mad when she's just so cute at my side... WOAH WOAH WOAH Matthew Stone, she is not your girlfriend, stop losing your edge... hey man, you should be happy, we actually got a girl, IN REAL LIFE... well I um... damn right you better be quiet... but don't you think this is a little fucked up?... I mean of course I do, let's just go with it... fine... Holy shit it's been a while since I had an argument between the two sides of my personality

"_you're fucked up" _fuck off Richthofen, while we had our conversation, the rest of the group arrived, they took seven minutes, jeez they are slow asses

"OK, EVERYONE GIVE ME FIFTY PUSHUPS" I had no problem with that, but Loyd did, he was cursing at twenty five, while Danielle was ahead of him by five she was struggling just as bad, I had already finished along with Weston, Ela, and Delcie. I looked over at the rest, absolutely pathetic, half of them gave up at fifteen, while the rest only made it to ten

"so, Matthew, you got any fighting experience?" Delcie asked looking over at me

"well, when you get jumped almost every week, you learn to defend yourself" the three of them look at me, a glint of anger in Weston's eyes

"you got jumped? In school!?" Weston seemed to be agitated by the subject

"yeah, you see this scar on my nose, yeah three dudes cornered me and broke my nose, along with a few of my ribs" Ela and Delcie also seemed angered about this, Weston is growling, what the hell?

"I can't fucking believe the school systems would allow that kind of shit, it pisses me off!" his voice was raising

"Weston was training with the police, because he was tired of seeing kids like you getting hurt" Ela explained, Delcie walked up to me and placed a hand on my nose, I flinched out of instinct

"you know, this happened to my little brother, so he joined my martial arts class, but he never had anything broken, this scar is pretty bad" she gently ran her fingers over the scar, I felt very uncomfortable

"you see this one right next to my eye socket" they all nodded "that's from some dude punching my first pair of glasses, breaking the lens, and sending a shard of it into my skull, luckily it didn't damage my eye" Delcie quickly dashed over to a random trash can and threw up, apparently it grossed her out, Weston walked over to me and put an arm around my neck

"hey Matthew, if you ever find yourself in trouble like that, or any kind of trouble, call us" he handed me a page with four phone numbers on it "I mean it" tears stung my eyes, no one had ever offered me help, I couldn't help but hug him

"thanks man" he patted my back, at the end of that heart warming display everyone else, including Danielle and Loyd, finished the push ups

"OK, NOW I WANT FIFTY SIT UPS" heh, I ain't got no problem with that either, I did them so quick it left my small group confused, the next to finish, in this order, was Delcie, Ela, Weston, Loyd, and Danielle

"how the hell did you do that" Ela asked, I slightly lifted my shirt to show my toned abs, which are three years of aged glory

"oh whoa" Danielle purred placing her hand on my six pack, she traced circles along each ab, I gently pull her hand away and put my shirt back down, she pouted

"anyone else notice that we're the only ones not slacking" Loyd pointed out, I chuckled at this

"it's more of we're the only fit people here, I mean look at fat ass over there" we all looked over at a guy who was five foot four inches, or at least that was my guess, he looked like if he stepped into a car, he'd break the damn thing "and speaking of slackers, look at little miss cool girl" some chick was wearing a beret, shades, some kind of weird dress, and high heels, where the hell do they find these people, we all laughed

"so matthew how'd you get the pack?" oh yes memories

"well, I was a rather chubby eleven year old, so exercise wasn't on my mind, until a random ass dog started chasing me on my way home from school, I didn't make it very far, the mutt bit into my leg" I lifted my pant leg showing off the wicked scar "and let's just say it didn't end well for the dog" I pulled out a string with a dog tooth attached to it, showing it off, La started laughing

"dude that's epic!" I smiled as I continued the story

"so after I knocked the mutt out, I was like, hey fatso go work out more, from the age of eleven, and if you count all of the running before I was fat, I've been running for eight years, honestly, I have no idea how I put all of that weight on, but it's all good now" I rolled up my trench coat sleeve, showing off my arm, I heard a 'damn!' a 'bro nice' and a 'ooooh' from Danielle of course

"ALRIGHT EVERYONE GATHER AROUND" everyone circled around Adams "I'M NOT GOING TO LIE, THIS ISN'T GOING TO BE EASY, ESPICALLY WITH HOW PATHETIC THAT WARMUP WAS, ONLY SIX PEOPLE TOOK IT SERIOUSLY, BUT I AM GOING TO CHANGE THAT, BY THE END OF THESE THREE MONTHS, EVERYONE HERE IS GOING TO BE A BADASS ZOMBIE KILLING MACHINE, AND IF YOU SOMEHOW FAIL UNDER MY COMMAND, I WILL LITERALLY CUT YOUR ASS OFF AND MOUNT IT IN MY OFFICE, DO I MAKE MYSELF CLEAR!?" we thought he was as clear as the sky on a summer day, except of course for one dumb motherfucker who decided to be a wise ass, oh it's the fat guy, what are the odds

"oh yeah? What if it's your commanding that fucks us up?" wow, just fucking wow, the six of us stood there stupefied, as Adams walked calmly over to him, and smacked the living shit out of him! I bit back a laugh

"LISTEN TO ME FAT MAN, I DON'T MAKE MISTAKES, BUT YOU CLEARLY DO, IF YOU EVER GIVE ME LIP AGAIN, I WILL SMACK YOU SO HARD, THAT THE FAT ON YOUR BODY WILL GO FLYING OFF, DO I MAKE MYSELF CLEAR!?" I am literally going to explode if I don't laugh "NOW THAT THAT'S **(yes it is meant to have two thats)** SETTLED EVERYONE MOVE TO THE BARRACKS" Adams turned his back , the fat bastard started walking towards him, oh hell no, I walked to intercept him, just as I got close enough the fat guy threw a punch at Adams which I stopped of course

"hey buddy, don't you think hitting your CO is bad id-" I was cut off by him giving me a right hook, he tried giving me another but I grabbed his wrist and twisted it to the right in a 180 turn, I put force on his turned over elbow, and I heard the crack of his bone, **crack**, he hollered out as I silenced him by hitting him so hard in the nose he was out cold, I let go of his arm, letting his limp body fall "never interrupt me again asshole" Adams had turned in time to see the whole confrontation

"good job kid, but next time let me handle his ass" Adams said as he waved over a few medics "nice show of mercy by the way" I raised my brow

"mercy?" he looked me dead in the eyes

"yeah, cause if I handled that, he might not of been breathing after" I gulped realizing Adams is not someone you want to fuck with, he walked off as my group of five approached with pats on the back

"damn dude you would make one hell of a bodyguard" we laughed as I looked over my shoulder to see beret girl giving me a weird smile, I shrugged it off, and we made our way to the barracks

"OK EVERYONE PICK YOUR BEDS, MAKE SURE YOU'RE NEXT TO PEOPLE WHO YOU WON'T BE BUTTING HEADS WITH!" there were bunk beds in a large open room, we walked over to an open row of three, each bunk bed had two foot lockers, one on the end of the bottom bunk, and one on the top bunk, the lockers had combo locks, all I had was my phone, a pair of shades, and ear buds, so not much need for the locker, I walked up to the bottom bed in the middle of the three, and claimed it for myself, and Danielle climbed up on the top one, almost instantaneously, I smiled as her head popped out from the side of the top bunk, Delcie and Ela took the ones to the right, Weston and Loyd took the ones to the left, once we were settled in, I guy walked up to us

"hello, my name is john, and I will be this platoons supply officer for the time of your training, if you ever need toiletries, clothes, or anything of the like, just ask me and I'll be sure to get things squared away"

"hey thanks man, I'll be sure to do that" I said giving the guy a smile, he walked away, to speak with the others I assume, I looked at my watch, holy shit it's only 11:20, it's going to be a long day, Adams walked in

"ALRIGHT EVERYONE, WE WILL, FOR THE NEXT MONTH WE WILL BE WORKING ON YOUR PHYSICAL CONDITION, IT WILL BE DIFFICULT, AND I WILL PUSH YOU TO YOUR LIMITS, SO DON'T COMPLAIN, WE START NOW, YOU WILL RUN TWO MILES, OR IN SHORT EIGHT LAPS AROUND THE TRACK, AFTER THAT I WANT TWO SETS OF TWENTY FIVE PUSH UPS, THEN FIFTY SIT UPS, THEN YOU WILL RUN AN OBSTACLE COURSE FOR TWO HOURS, DOING LOOPS, THEN FIFTY PULL UPS, NEXT YOU WILL PICK UP AN UNLOADED RIFLE AND YOU WILL JOG IN PLACE WITH IT UNTIL EVERYONE COLLAPSES , AFTER ALL OF THAT YOU WILL HAVE A TEN MINUTE REST, I WILL GIVE THE NEXT SET OF INSTRUCTIONS, AND YOU WILL CONTINUE AFTER THAT REST, AND ANYONE WHO CAN NOT COMPLETE THESE STANDARDS, YOU WILL REPORT TO ME" he walked out, and I smiled

"finally a chance to actually push myself" my smile grew wider as we walked to the track, the six of us lined up, followed by the reluctant twenty one people behind us

"GET READY" we took our position "ON MY MARK" I have to admit I'm kinda anxious

"_you'll do fine Matthew" _

"GO!" and with that we were off

**4 minutes later **

the six of us finished earlier than the others of course, and we found ourselves by mats next to Adams doing the two sets with a small break in between, me, Ela, Delcie, and Weston finish before Danielle and we went off to the next set of mats to do the sit ups, me and Weston finish almost at the same time, and we run off to the obstacle course

"damn Matthew you're in really good shape" Weston is in good shape to he's not even breathing that hard

"thanks man, let's kick this course's ass!" 

"fuck yeah!" we reached the obstacle course, it consisted of climbing a wall with grips attached to it, then crawling under a mesh net, with concrete under us, then after that we had to that jogging thing that football players do, with each leg going into a different tire, the after that it's monkey bars with some of the rungs missing, making you swing yourself to the next, after that it's a test of of reflexes, which was pretty much running through a tight corridor, with even tighter turns, and fake zombie arms springing out at you, then after we both got caught a few times by the arms, we made it to the next part which was rock climbing, it wasn't too tall nothing you needed gear for, and there was a padded mat right in front of it, so we finished that, and to end it, it was climbing back down

"shit, this is going to get a whole lot worse" he said starting to run out of breath

"yeah" the rest of our small group joined as we walked back to do another lap

**2 hours later**

we were running out of stamina when we finished, but we were not quitting, we made it over to the suspended bars to do the pulls, my muscles were screaming at the end of the pull ups, but we all made it to the rifle rack, picked one up and jogged til we collapsed, me and Weston finished last, we all laid there

"man. We. Are. Epic" Ela said breathlessly

"DAMN. STRAIGHT" I yelled loudly, ten minutes huh, bring it on

**well I hope y'all liked that, there might be a weird mistake somewhere in here, and if you find it tell me so I can properly face palm about it, oh yeah, happy mother's day you guys, have a good night **


	7. Chapter 7

**Hey guys lolz here, as you all may have noticed I have been updating more often lately, I will do my best to keep this up, so yeah just working more on the stories, enjoy**

**training makes the bonds of soldiers pt 2**

we were catching our breath, when Adams came up to us

"wow, pretty good you six, your some of the few civilians who actually take this seriously" we all smiled "I can tell, you all will make a great team" he walked away, standing near the end of the course

"hell yeah! I can totally see Weston being the leader!" I said excitedly, Weston laughed

"nah man, I ain't cut out for that, but maybe you could be the leader Matthew" I was confused

"why would that be?" we all got up, Weston placed a hand on my shoulder

"hey man you kicked that guys ass, that took guts to step up even if it was something small, leaders need guts, and you definitely got em" he said playfully poking my gut, I chuckled (**obvious foreshadowing is obvious lol) **well I don't know about that. We waited around talking about our favorite hobbies, mine is boxing with a punching bag, Danielle's', is playing the violin, Elas' is animating, while Delcies' is drawing and coloring, Weston's is watching anime, and Loyd's of course running, Loyd was talking about his running, he said that Weston had gotten so excited over an anime, that while he was running, Weston ran up to him and scared the absolute shit out of him, it was funny

"alright guys, it looks like you six are the only ones to make it this far, all the others quit, so what you guys will be doing, is holding a rifle up for twenty minutes, fifty jumping jacks, then you will march a mile in full combat gear, after that you will hold up a log, in a single file line, above your heads until I say you can drop it, and that's it for the day, tomorrow will be a similar sequence, just more and longer"

we all got up grabbed the rifles we already had and did our twenty minutes, then the fifty jumping jacks, then to the armory, grabbed the gear and mached, it wasn't as easy as it looked, the we found the area with the log, Adams was standing there, we picked it up, christ! This is heavy! We lasted for fifteen minutes, until our arms started to shake, then he told us to drop it.

We spent the rest of the day horsing around, me and weston were playfully shoving and hitting each other, Ela and Delcie had brought skecth books apparently and started drawing some random cartoons, Loyd started to exercise, occasionally making a joke that made us laugh, Danielle had made a call, and a few minutes later, a soldier brought her a violin and bow, and she started to tune it, and started to play it slightly, it was quite beautiful

"_so are they your friends now?" _yeah, I'm pretty sure _"well that's good every leader need a loyal team to back them up" _well I wouldn't say I'm a leader, or that they're loyal, but it is a nice thought... wait so I can talk to you inside my head? _"of course I am inside of it" _good to know.

The day went by fast as we talked about our jobs, and other small subjects

"so Danielle do you have a job?" Weston asked putting me into a headlock to which I flipped him over

"well, I have had a couple of jobs at fast food places, but I've mainly been helping out this violinist who settled in this town, she's been adjusting to retirement, she also helped me play the violin better, along with earning some money" Loyd turned to me and weston

"so matthew do you have a job?" Loyd asked in a playful tone,not expecting me to actually have one

"yeah actually, I work for a small time contractor, he usually just let's me build small stuff, it's pretty good money though, especially when he let's me help with bigger things" Weston didn't look happy

"and why do you have a job?" he asked in a 'fatherly strict' tone

"well, I have the bare minimum of food and other toiletries at my house, no thanks to my junkie of a sister, so I work for my own food, and it's not like my parents care anyways" this only made weston more pissed, his breathing increased and he started to twitch "what the hell is wrong with him!?" I asked worried about the cop in training

"he hates parents who neglect their children, I mean REALLY hates it" Ela had answered, weston hands landed on my shoulders, making me look directly into his eyes

"matthew, after this shit is dealt with, I'm going to have a little talk with your parents, and don't even try to talk me out of it" I felt a little uncomfortable, no one has ever tried to help me before

"um thanks I guess, good luck to you, they're usually so busy I never see them come home, and we never talk so I have no idea where they work either so"

"trust me I will find them" he patted me on the shoulder, and we quickly went back to wrestling

**several hours later **

night was coming fast, so we all went to the barracks quickly, found our bunks, and went to sleep

my dreams quickly turned sour, as my paranoia creeped into my vulnerable head, it showed my new friends turning against me, of all the hate returning, the fear and loneliness came next, leaving me in a dark field, nothing around me but my own voices, telling me I'm nothing, as worthless as dirt, then the same ending as always, a light radiated in the field, I crawled towards it to find the same silver revolver , locked and loaded as always, I took it, placed it to my head, all of the insulting voices screaming yes, I pulled the trigger, ending my life, but as always it never ended there, I saw hell, it brought back all of the painful beatings, all of the harsh words, all of the loneliness, I cried, I always felt so trapped, my mind always taunted me with giving me the revolver, and I always fell for it, taking it again and trying to end it, the gun was always empty.

My eyes shot open at the sound of pans clanging against each other, Adams was waking us up, and demanded that we get on the field, it was seven in the morning as the groggy mass of people filed out of the barracks, I met up with my small 'team' and Adams gave us our instructions

**1 month later **

the time spent on our PT (physical training) went by fast, everyone had improved in their weak areas, even the fatter ones, and during that time beret girl, who's name was Jennifer, had been eyeing me more and more, especially when I was in my towel after showers, she made dog whistles when ever I walked by, she also seemed to come closer and closer day by day, I tried to avoid contact with her, but she always found a way to talk to me, she was WAY to sexual with her flirting, she said stuff like, come on lose the towel, it's just me watching, I have to admit she was hot, long golden hair, tan, huge boobs, average height, brown eyes, slender face, but it was still awkward, I kinda wish she'd go after Weston I mean no homo, but he's cute I guess, blue eyes, brown hair, tall, fit, chiseled face, or at least Loyd, no homo again, but he's cute too, amber hair, hazel eyes, average height, slender body build, with a rounded face, I have no idea why she goes after me. I guess it's my eyes, Danielle always tells me how stunning they are, a greyish turquoise, mixed with such a unique green that she can't put a name on, along with speckles of brown, and dazzling patterns circling my pupils, her words not mine, but anyways our group grew closer, we talked about our pasts, Danielle got into violin, because her favorite cousin loved to hear her play, and when she died of a freak accident, her last wish was to continue playing because she told her that she was too good to stop playing, I gave her a hug as she started to tear up, Ela and Delcie were childhood friends who loved watching cartoons as kids, and grew up to find that they had talent in both fighting and the art of drawing, Weston started training to become a cop, because his friend committed suicide from bullying, and watched as another friend turned to crime because his father ignored him through his teenage years, he made a vow, as his friend was being sent to jail, that he would become a cop, and stop all of the mistreatments of kids like him, and save them from lives of depravity, that explained why he got so angry when he found out about my harsh times, and Loyd of course just ran because he wanted to, of course I told them about my troubled past, I tried to avoid telling them about my suicide attempts, but they managed to squeeze it out of me, and to my discontent they always kept close to my sides every time a picked up a rifle

we usually always had time to talk and it was great, no one really bothered us until the fat guy started messing with Ela and Delcie, he got a little to handsy with them, and they both kicked his ass, then he started going for Danielle of course I stepped in, he wasn't too happy, he tried to push past me, but when I wrapped my hand around his throat he backed off, but not for long, even with the combat training starting he still found a way to bug us, I told her next time he did, I would handle it

**oh boy, so much foreshadowing, next chapter will be well you guys can probably tell what the next chapter will be about, just look forward to it, my laptop is acting up so yeah got to deal with that shit, and also big tests coming up in school, so wish me luck everyone**

**lolz out**


	8. Chapter 8

**Hey everybody what's goin on it's lolz here with another chapter for "the survivor" hope you guys are liking the steady flow of new chapters, lucky for you all that I just started that cause a few months ago I wouldn't have been working on these so often, so enjoy the new chapter, quick warning, get ready for blood shed**

**confrontation**

when I sleep the nightmares get worse, I don't even have to pull the trigger, my friends do it, it's starting to eat me alive, but I refuse to show that to them, I already have them breathing down my neck every time I get a rifle out, and not only that, but fat boy, who's name is Allen, keeps bugging Danielle, I've literally smacked him fifty times, he just doesn't stop, sometimes I look at the rifles and imagine myself gunning him down, no one will mess with my friends, even if I feel like I'm dieing on the inside , I will still fight for them, and to top it all of Jennifer stole my towel two days ago, I tried to cover myself but she got a good look at my, manhood, she's getting creepier and creepier, I don't know how to deal with her

"Matt! You ok man!?" I heard Loyd yell at me, we're doing target practice with assault rifles

"yeah! I'm Fine!" we had to practically yell to talk to each other, due to the gunfire and the protective ear muffs "why do you ask!?" he looks at me through the corner of his eye

"cause you look like shit! You know you can tell us if anything is wrong right!?" no I'm not about to saddle my friends with my burden

"yeah I know, but I'm fine!" I was using a SWAT 556, it's a three round burst rifle, nothing special about it, other than the silencer attachment, laser dot, reflex sight, extended magazine, along with a second clip tied to the first clip so reload is faster, adjustable stock, select fire for auto or semi-auto, fore gripped, full metal jacket, and to top it all off, a fire dragon camo, it's my personal weapon of choice, and I was absolutely shredding the target apart, we had been shooting for two minutes and I've already had to change the target three times, Loyd is having trouble even keeping the thing level, he is using the MTAR, he didn't have any attachments on it, just the regular issue rifle, Danielle is using a AN-94, along with an a-cog scope, fore grip, and extended magazine, she was doing pretty damn well, mainly upper body hits, Weston is using a M-27 along with a reflex sight, a quick mag (two clips tied together), and adjustable stock, if this was real, he would have been absolutely lethal, the targets we were using were people shaped, and his didn't have a head anymore, or arms, or legs, well he is a cop, technically, Ela and Delcie were using twin SMR'S semi-automatic rifles, they had put target finder sights on them, along with extended mags, suppressors, adjustable stocks, and fore grips, they added digital camos to them as well, those two were executioners nothing but head shots from them, we had kept up the shooting Loyd had actually improved a few minutes later, I guess he got used to it

"ALRIGHT EVERYONE, THAT'S ENOUGH SHOOTING FOR THE DAY" I didn't even realize it, but night was falling, we put our rifles back, well except for me, I bought mine, I actually asked Adams if I could get my savings from my house, and he sent someone to get them, I had a thousand bucks saved, it cost three hundred and seventy dollars, money well spent, I kept it next to me in my sleep, just in case

I couldn't sleep anymore, but it didn't matter, even while I'm awake, the vision of the nightmares creep into my head, so I just spent the nights laying in the bed, waiting for morning

**4 hours later**

I was thinking of giving my gun a name, hmmm maybe _nightmare slayer_, yeah, meant to banish the undead nightmare, and after, the nightmare of my life

"_woah wait a minute, you're still going to try and kill yourself!?" _well of course, I found my purpose, to send all these zombies back to hell, then that's it, I'm not going to live long enough to see my friends turn against me _"you fool! Get some rest, the fatigue is making you delusional!" _I'm not delusional, that's what will happen, it's how my life is, I get some glimmer of hope, and then it's gone, and everything rushes back stronger, I will not allow this _"Matthew, talk to your friends let them help, give yourself a chance"_ you know he's right... oh shut the hell up you over enthusiastic prick, learn how the real world works... maybe you should stop living in your world of delusion and paranoia... I'M IN THE REAL WORLD, YOU'RE THE ONE IN DENIAL... OH GO FUCK YOURSELF, YOU INSECURE ASSHOLE... YOU'RE THE REASON WE'VE ALWAYS HAD OUR ASS KICKED... _"SHUT UP, THE BOTH OF YOU" _wow, aren't you just mean _"look arguing within your own mind shall do us no good" _fine whatever

"mphff!" a muffled cry came from above, breaking my self argument, I looked over to see allen carrying Danielle away, oh hell no! I sprung from the bed, my knife in hand, I stayed in the shadows

"hey allan, I'd appreciate if you let her go" I heard him snort

"fuck you nerd" he spat, I dashed out of the shadows slicing his shoulder open, he whimpered in pain as I returned to the shadows

"set her down, and maybe I won't kill you" I don't care if he does what I want he still dies here

"fuck you! I'll kill you!" he placed the unconscious Danielle down softly, oh please you prick, don't act like your her friend

"yeah good luck with that" he turned his back to the area I threw my voice to, I crept up on him, and sliced the side of his belly open, he turned around, but I was already gone

"face me like a man!" I laughed

"coming from a fat fuck like you, who has to knock women unconscious! What a laugh!" he drew his knife "that blade is too good for you" I said as I ran out, he didn't even see me grab his wrist and crush it **crack, **before the blade dropped I caught it, and went back to the shadows

"fuck you! How can you even see me!" I laughed like a maniac

"well, my foe, when you have a fear of the dark, you learn to see in it, to view all of the shadows that frightened you, all of the false demons, and you laugh to yourself, finding it silly, but as you spend more time in the dark, you find yourself becoming the false demons that once scared you, but this time I'M REAL" I threw his own blade into his chest, he fell on his back, a look of true terror on his face as I approached him, he had pissed his pants and started to cry

"please" he started "don't.. kill me" his voice was raspy, I laughed again

"all I heard was kill me" I reached down and yanked his head back "enjoy hell you pathetic prick" and I slit his throat, seconds later, any noises he was making stopped, I kicked his side, and walked over to Danielle who awoke in a panic

"matthew help!" I pulled her close, she relaxed at the embrace

"Danielle it's over, he's dead" I looked her in the eyes, expecting to see the fear, the fear you get from seeing a monster, but instead she kissed me passionately, our tongues wrestled for a minute before I broke it

"you're not scared of me?" she shook her head frivolously

"no, you saved me from being raped Matthew, you did what you had to" I started to cry, the anger from the encounter, and relief from Danielle's safety fading away, the realization that I had just taken a life replacing them, she tightened the embrace, it's going to be ok Matthew" I hope so

**hey guys hope y'all liked the fight scene, and sorry to end it there, I'm kind of a douche lol, be safe everybody**

**lolz out**


	9. Chapter 9

**Hey guys it's me again, bringing you another chapter of the survivor, hope you guys like the faster uploads. This is probably going to be a more boring chap **

**a shocking revelation**

morning had come, time to face the consequences of my actions, after I killed Allen, we had told Adams about the confrontation, Danielle told him about the attempted kidnapping, Adams had sent her away, and had a cleanup crew take the body away, once we were alone, he said he would deal with this in the morning, and so the morning came, and I was escorted to Adams' office, I held my breath as I stood before Adams

"Matthew, relax, I sorted all of this out" I released my breath

"what did you sort out?" he pulled out a file

"take a look" I grabbed the file, it's about Allen, it showed... a mugshot? Wait a minute. Prison!? It says he's an escaped convict! Charged with sic counts of murder, and four counts of rape! He was sentenced to death

"how the hell did he escape!? And how did he get here!?" Adams stood up

"he was convicted in Kentucky, the authorities said he was attempting to flee the country before the outbreak, they said there was a huge riot, someone made a pipe bomb, somehow, and blew a wall open, and he started his plan, he arrived here as the news of the outbreak reached the U.S"

"well how did he get into this program!?" he shook his head

"well, the immunity order had us scanning civilians around the area, we found him trying to sneak away, only thinking he was just trying to avoid being scanned, so we dragged him back, scanned him, and he was immune, so we brought him here, we should have done a back ground check" ok so, now that I know that

"what happens to me?" I held my breath as he sat down, he stuck his hand out, I looked at him confused

"well you get my congratulations, you stopped a complete psychopath from striking again, and you did the executioners job" I shook his hand, I turned to leave "also, talk with your team, or I'll force you to see a therapist" I turned around confused again

"what do you mean?" he looked me in the eyes, his expression telling me he wasn't messing around

"I know of your sleepless nights, and now, you have the murder weighing heavily on your mind. Matthew, I am here to train you all, and with that, I am to watch over everyone's safety, both physical and mental, I've already failed you all in the physical aspect, I am not failing in keeping everyone's mental status in check, I know that you are close to your breaking point, now I say again talk with your team or I WILL force you to see a therapist" I sighed knowing that he was completely serious

"fine" I turned back around, and walked away, I guess I'm not going to be confronting my nightmares alone, I reached the barracks, and my team assembled around me

"Matthew, good job" I looked at West confused

"good job on what?" he took my hand and shook it

"for stopping that prick, I told you that you had guts" I sighed

"look man, you did what you had to do" I sighed again

"I know, but I have something I need to talk to you all about" I led them to our three bunks

"alright so what'd you got on your mind?" I told them of my nightmares, when I had finished, they pulled me into a spine crushing group hug

"Matthew we're not leaving you, and we sure as hell aren't executing you, we're your friends, your team, and your family, and to signify that we aren't ever leaving you, I'd like us to get the tattoo that I have" West pulled away from the hug, and rolled up his sleeve, showing a tattoo of two arms opposite of each other, at a ninety degree angle bent at the elbows, locked by the hands, it looked kinda like they were arm wrestling, with a sword and a gun across from each other, sword on the right, gun on the left

"dude that's epic, but what does it mean" he rolled his sleeve down

"well it's my family's symbol of loyalty, almost every generation, since world war two, has had it" I couldn't stop from smiling, I was honored

"west, are you sure?" he smiled back

"of course" we all agreed

**one hour later**

ouch, getting a tattoo hurts a lot more than people let on, but it's official, we were all loyal to each other, it felt great to finally be apart of a family, after we all got tattoos, Adams had us go to the shooting range, this time we were using pistols, I had gotten my hands on a customized 44. magnum, it had twelve rounds instead of six, it had two laser dots on the left and right side of the barrel, a special knife that pops out of the bottom of the handle when you press a button right next to the trigger, an extended barrel, it also has a special camo called art of war, it was Chinese alphabet symbols printed on the gun with a black background covering any part of the gun that wasn't covered by Chinese alphabet, West and Loyd got the two twin guns this time, they are five-sevens, along with extended clips, reflex sights, laser dots, suppressors, and a aqua camo, pretty much just crabs, fish, and water, Danielle had gotten her hands on a 1911 pistol, with extended clips, a laser dot, suppressor, a giant ass bayonet on the right side of the barrel, I don't know why, and a fucking golden camo, Ela got a KAP-40, a fully automatic pistol with just an extended clip, and a forest like camo, and Delcie got a B23R, a three round burst pistol, with extended clip, suppressor, FMJ, laser dot, and a reflex sight, along with a crimson red camo, we were all absolutely devastating those targets, we spent a couple hours shooting, before Adams said he had a special treat he wanted to show my team, he brought us to a track

"well, since you six our the best in the program I thought, that since you all have lethal accuracy with guns, I wanted to test how good each of you are behind the wheel" he pointed at a Humvee with a 50. CAL, machine gun mounted on the top of it, we approached it, and as soon as the driver's door was opened, west shoved me in the driver seat

"wait, west I don't have a license" he patted me on the back

"don't worry, I'm sure Adams will give you one" I sighed, and started it up, everyone got in and I started to drive, I was doing pretty well, I started to go faster, I reached a corner and I did a successful drift, and earned excited applause from my team, I eventually stopped driving and west took over "okay you guys, this is how you really drive" I got into the back seat, he sped off, zigging and zagging, doing circles, drifting and doing all sorts of crazy things, and when he stopped "well get ready cause Ela and Delcie are crazier then me" the next several minutes are going to hell

**several minutes later **

I was wrong! It was super hell! I can't even describe what they did, but when Ela had did a sharp turn, I hit the side of my head on the window, and when I got out my vision was starting to become hazy, and minutes later I passed out

my dreams were sweet, for once, I started in the same field as always, but instead of my friends leaving, we all started to horse around, it was fun, the voices turned into nice words of encouragement, but something was weird, when I had stopped playing around, they all disappeared except for Danielle, she approached me and wrapped her arms around me, and kissed me with passion, our tongues slithered around each other, and I started to become aroused, she saw this and laid me on my back, but as soon as she reached my zipper, I woke up

when I opened my eyes, I found Danielles emerald green eyes staring into mine, my head was in her lap. She realized I was awake and started crying in relief as she pulled me into her chest, and called for the others, they arrived almost immediately, all sighing in relief

"jeez how long was I out?" Ela chuckled sheepishly

"about six hours" I was absolutely shocked

"how the hell is that"

"we don't know why you were out for so long, must have been one hell of a hit" Ela was shifting nervously

"Ela, it's ok, it's not your fault" she sighed

"if you say so" I lightly smacked her on the arm, she looked at me and smiled "ok ok, I guess it's not"

I smiled at her

"so what now?"

"well you just get some more rest" I sighed and agreed, Danielle got up, and I laid my head down on the pillow, I thought she was going to leave, but she pulled the covers up and laid next to me, we embraced each other, and heard the comments of Ela and Delcie, nearly shrieking at how adorable we looked, cuddling together, and right before I fell asleep, I heard the undeniable sound of a face palm

my dreams had apparently went back to where the other had stopped, she pulled my pants down, and smiled up at me, oh this is going to be one good dream

**HAHA no sexy dreams for you guys, cause ima dick, see you guys next chapter **

**lolz out**


	10. Chapter 10

**Hey guys, I bring some unfortunate news, as of the moment I'm forced to use a desktop monitor in order to use my laptop, it's a pain, but at least I can get back to writing, shit news aside, I am proud to present chapter 10 of the survivor, maybe some sexy action between Mat and Danielle**

**enjoy**

**a fun night **

I awoke to find Danielle still laying beside me, she's amazingly beautiful in her sleep, and she still had her arms wrapped around me, I rose my hand to gently stroke her face, she stirred slightly and nuzzled her face into my neck, and she tighten her embrace, it was embarrassing for me, I had... morning wood, I wonder if

"_if she could feel it in her sleep? You're disgusting Matthew" _oh shut the hell up Richthofen she's my girlfriend, and I'm not even doing anything _"but still, you might want to calm down" _I'm already working on that just shut your mouth... er, shut your mind? No, never mind just shut the hell up, I heard him scoff. I looked around me trying to judge the time, it was night time, but I couldn't tell for certain, because I would disturb Danielle if I went to get my phone, or maybe I could just slip my hand in my pocket, nah at this angle I would elbow her in the face if I did that, I think I cou-gah! What the hell did she just bite my neck!? I looked down at her, she was fidgeting, I kissed her forehead, trying to calm her down from whatever nightmare she was having, but, she started humpingon me, not any subtle humping, this was _grinding_, she bit my neck again, this time murmuring about something. She started going faster, and my morning was back to full attention, when that started giving her something to rub up against she got louder, too loud, I covered her mouth, apparently that had woken her up, instead of GRINDING ON ME! What the fuck, what kind of dream was she having

those gorgeous emeralds looked at me, I pulled my hand away

"Danielle, I can explain" she smiled at me, and shushed me, I tried to open my mouth when I heard my pants zipper coming undone, my eyes went wide, she smiled seductively, and climbed on top of me, and turned so her ass was in my face, she pulled her pants down... along with her panties, her pussy was glistening wet, my dick twitched, she got my dick out and gripped it

**LEMON ALERT, SORRY ALMOST FORGOT, IF YOU DON'T LIKE 69... GET OUT! LOL, NAH JUST SKIP AHEAD UNTIL YOU SEE THE CAPITAL LOL**

I grabbed her perfectly round ass, and pushed her moist entrance to my mouth, and started to lick her, she tasted like strawberries, I pulled her pussy lips apart to find her clit, which I happily licked at, making her moan loudly, so to silence herself she stuck my dick into her mouth, it felt fucking great, especially when her tongue swirled around the head of my dick, and since I felt like being a tease, thanks to her lewd dream, I nipped at her clit, she got so surprised she deep throated me, oh god, I gently tweaked her clit, while I fingered her, if I'm coming close, I'm bringing her with me. She released my dick from her mouth and started jerking me off

"two, oh fuck! Can play this, ahahah, game!" she said between her pants and gasps, I can't hold it!

"Danielle I'm cumming!" she jerked me harder, I fingered her quicker, gah! What the fuck, she squirted in my face! Didn't know she was a squirter, oh fuck, oh fuck, I felt my muscles tense, and I came, she let out a happy giggle as the ropes of cum shot out onto her hand and face

"healthy boy!" she got up and turned to face me, then got right back to cuddling me

"wow, I never thought I'd have my first sexual experience, and I would have never imagined it to be that good" she laughed quietly

"well, you are one lucky boy, if you catch my drift" what?

"what are you talking about? Well besides having such a sexy girlfriend" she giggled and grabbed my member, oh "is it big?" she gently started stroking it

"of course dummy, it's like eight inches" she looked down "yeah eight, probably eight and a half" she looked down again and giggled as she saw my member stiffen, she started stroking it faster, I moaned "come on, let's see you cum again, _healthy boy_" she said seductively, I wasn't going to argue, her hands were way too soft, and I always loved to masturbate, oh god this is great, I looked over at her breast, I licked my lips, she seemed to notice this "oh go ahead take my top off, I want to feel your strong hands on my tits" I happily removed her shirt, her bra is black and lacy, I slipped her bra off, and started fondling her ample bust, oh my god so soft, I rubbed her nipples, oh fuck! I came all over her hand, damn she's so soft

**LOL (see told you about the lol)**

"oh. my. God. That felt so much better than masturbating" she smiled, and raised her hand to her mouth and licked the cum off her hand

"of course, it does, it felt much better with you fingering me instead of myself" that's hot, well I'm tired I closed my pants, and she pulled hers back up, and we embraced and fell asleep almost instantly

my dreams were amazing, it showed me and Danielle getting married, and having kids, and growing old, call me old fashioned but that's the life I want, we also had kept contact with Ela, Delcie, West, and Loyd, they all had families, and we were all friends, it was great, but like all great things it ended quickly, well another great thing waiting for me was Danielle cuddling me

we both got up, it was 6:00, and Adams had walked in, with the pots of course, and got everyone up, as usual we gathered around him

"alright everyone, for the next part of your firearms training, you will be learning how to drive a tank" everyone was shocked, I was giddy as fuck, that's going to be epic

**hey guys, funny thing to tell yall, as I was working on this, I had stopped using the monitor, cause it was ass cheeks, but when I turned my laptop back on, it was working as usual, it had apparently only needed a jump from the monitor, well let's hope it stays like this, have a good night ladies and gentlemen **

**lolz out**


	11. Chapter 11

**Hey guys me here, and my summer vacation is rearing it's beautiful head, well not before my math SOL, man fuck that shit, well enough about my personal strife, onward to the new chapter of the survivor**

**tanks are fucking epic**

as Adams led us to the tanks, I noticed west getting WAY to fucking excited, he'd be flailing his arms around if I hadn't body checked him earlier, but now he's jumping around

"ok, cut that crap out west! I know you're excited, but if you don't stop, NO MACHINE OF DEATH AND WAR FOR YOU, you can go straight to your room!" he looked at me

"shut up Matthew, you're not my real dad" he ran off, fake crying, arms thrown up in a ridiculously over dramatic fashion, danielle came up from behind

"oh come on _honey_, give the boy a chance, but I bet mommy would love the attention" she nipped at my ear, bringing a shudder down my spine, I turn my head to look at her, god she looked so sexy with that smirk on

"well, ok, but I'll be putting all of my _focus_ on you" shit, that wasn't sexy, that was a bad telescope pun

"_really!?, I think I might just hate you for that"_ oh go put a sock in it, well, what I said seemed to work, she was giggling, and then went right back to the sexual assault on my ear, poor righty, why couldn't it have been lefty, what the fuck did I just think? _"mein got, you really are losing your mind" _damn it Richthofen, I will give you my lucky socks, our walking leads us to an open field with a couple buildings scattered around, where M1 ABRAMS sit still, me and west lose our shit

"YEAH LES GO!" west cries out, running past me, I catch up quickly

"I CALL THE MACHINE GUN" man I love those things, rips through people like a chainsaw through wood, west hops into the driver seat, while I vault onto the machine gun position "HAHA! GOT IT!" I pull back the bolt and aim at the targets

"WELL, FOLLOW THEIR LEAD, GO GET A TANK!" Adams calls out, and the remaining four walk up to our tank, Ela and Delcie, get behind west, Loyd climbs up onto the side, and Danielle gets behind me, and picks up a full magazine for the 50. CAL machine gun, so she's going to be my resupply girl, west will drive, Delcie and Ela fire and reload, and I guess Loyd can be a spotter

**two hours later, cause you know, no one wants to see them learn**

Ela fired another round, absolutely obliterating an abandoned two story house, I smiled at the shock wave, another hundred points for us, Adams had us compete against the two other teams of tank operators, every house was a hundred points, every stand alone target was ten, a squad setup was worth thirty, and any vehicle was seventy five, I hadn't really noticed at first, but the field was huge! And there is, well was now, a fuck ton of buildings, vehicles, and propped up targets. Adams said it was a training area for tanks sent in to clear enemy occupied areas, the houses were meant to represent fortified enemy positions, our score was a thousand, two hundred and seventy, we had been attacking for less than two minutes, and I was having a field day, Danielle looked slightly concerned about me, cause I was laughing like a maniac as I ripped through the targets, I've reloaded six times, west wasn't even trying to maneuver he just rammed straight through the buildings, it was glorious well not for me, I was getting smacked like hell, but Danielle was safe so I was fine

"CHRIST WEST, YOU MIND GIVING MATT A BREAK, THE KIDS GOING TO GET A CONCUSSION" oh shit I forgot about Loyd

"LOYD!?" I yelled out worried he got hurt

"BACK HERE MAN, SAW THAT PYSCHO GOING FOR THE FIRST BUILDING AND HID BACK HERE, I'M FINE" ok that's a relief

"HAHA, GUESS YOU'RE RIGHT, I NEED TO WORK ON MY MANEUVERS ANYWAY" he stopped the tank, and then sped off, he started to circle a building, I opened fire, ripping the building apart, when the insides are exposed, or when the building falls, you gain the points, west circled it twice, and that's all I needed to make the building collapse, we moved on and saw a technical, west increased the speed and smashed the truck, sending it spinning in the air

"OK EVERYONE THAT'S ENOUGH, COME BACK TO THE STARTING AREA FOR YOUR SCORE" Adams told us over the radio, we turned around and headed back, we arrived a few minutes later, right before the other two teams, we all got out of the tanks, and of course Jennifer was eying me up and down "ok, so before we get started, I want names for your teams, I'll give you five minutes"

"so what do you guys think?" west made a contemplative look, then it hit me

"how about _nightmare warriors_?" west gave me a high five

"hell yeah man strikes, fear" everyone else just shrugged and agreed

**five minutes later**

"alright matthew, your teams name?" I proudly stepped forward

"_nightmare warriors" _he snorted

"why such an intimidating name" I drew my revolver, turned and shot the head off of a target, at least a mile away "impressive, and your fighting force does seem to have the appearance of a nightmare to your enemies, but maybe something a little less dark" oh well there goes my idea, he walked over to the group Jennifer was in, she stepped up, damn when did she become the leader

"and your team name" she smiled

"the 2nd berets" he raised an eyebrow "my father was in the green berets, in his honor" a tear came to her eyes, and her friends came to her aid, I feel like an ass now, he walked to the next

"your team name?" a tall lanky boy stepped up

"humanity's strike back" he glared at me, oh whatever I did hurt his little feelings, if he wants to keep those eyes of his, he better avert his gaze, he went back in front of all of our teams

"alright, so matthew's team score was a thousand, four hundred and forty, at first place, the 2nd berets placed second with nine hundred and fifty, and HSB scored third with five hundred seventy five, all in all, every team did very well, we will work with tanks more often later, but right now, time for some food, get to the mess hall" we went to the mess hall

**at the mess hall**

I got a cheese burger, with some fries and ketchup, I would've seen what everyone else had, when some dude called me

"hey stone! Come over here for a second!" he was the tall guy from team HSB, I put my food down, and walked over there cautiously

"what?" he looked at me with a fake smile

"why did you kill my friend?" ooooh, why's he being so peppy about this?

"because he was a criminal, a complete waste of human life, I was just glad to put him down, like the cur he was" his face contorted in rage, he stood and tried to throw his plate of food in my face, I smacked it out of his hands first, and hit him hard square in the face knocking him back into his seat, he staggered up, and I tripped him, he fell on his face. A friend of his jumped on my back yelling while he did, I grabbed him and slammed him on the ground, kicking him the gut so hard he coughed up blood, another asshole tackled me to the ground, and started wailing on me

"hey bitch!" the guy looked up only to be round housed off of me by west, he pulled me to my feet, only yo be slapped by some chick, I pulled my hand back to hit her, before I could Danielle jumped her , everything went to shit the rest of the two teams joined the fray, it lasted for a few minutes until Adams and his men separated us

"god damn it, I'll deal with this crap later, take them to the barracks and watch them!" Adams walked out, and we were escorted to our sleeping quarters, fuck I didn't even get to eat

**well now theres a new threat, anyways, here you guys go I hope ya like it**


	12. Chapter 12

**Hey guys what's going on, well considering you guys can't really answer, I'll assume you have free time due to the fact you're reading this, anyways here's the next chapter of the survivor **

**Adams deal**

"_really Matthew? You could have walked away, but no you had to fight" _oh what the fuck ever rich, that dude needed to be put in his place or he would have kept attacking me _"ugh fine, go with your brute instincts, and what's with the nick name?" _I'm just tired of the full version of it _"wow thanks" _your welcome

it had been a few hours, and we're all getting tired of waiting for Adams to do something about the fight, me and my team had been discussing whether or not I made the right call, west said he saw everything, and immediately went to help, he said I did the right thing, Loyd said I probably shouldn't have humiliated him that bad, Ela and Delcie really just thought it was funny as fuck, and Danielle got a rush from slapping that girl so she was ok with it, which is weird, I don't know why she got a rush from it

Adams stomped in, a stern look on his face, he addressed us

"OK, HERE'S THE PLAN, IN THE FINAL MONTH OF YOUR TRAINING YOU WILL BE LEARNING CLOSE QUARTER COMBAT, AND IN THAT TIME, YOU CAN KICK EACHOTHERS ASSES ALL YOU LIKE, BUT DO IT AGAIN THIS MONTH, AND WE WILL HAVE PROBLEMS!" we all gave a confirmation shout of 'yes sir!', oh boy im looking forward to it, today we were just shooting and learning about tanks, we all learned quickly so I had some free time, I wandered around the base and found a punching bag left out in the gym, I set it up, and started hitting it, the more I punched it the more pent up rage came out, I didn't known it at the time but my knuckles were bleeding and I was tearing the bag apart with how hard I was hitting it, I had hit it so many times it broke off from the chain it was attached to. I walked up to it, and dragged it to a closet and threw it in there, I started to catch my breath and realized that Jennifer had followed me, she walked up to me and took my hand

"what the hell are you-" she shushed me as she wrapped my hands in bandages, she wasn't being creepy for once, she actually looked kind of motherly as she covered my wounds

" I'd like to apologize for my strong advances, let's just say growing up with two brothers and three sisters, made for a lot of impressions" um what the hell did they tell this girl to do when she saw a guy she liked

"well I guess it's ok, I mean I didn't really appreciate the stealing of my towel though" she blushed and giggled, probably remembering my wet naked form, her eyes drifted downwards, yep imagining my dick

"hey! Getting kind of creepy now" she jumped, obviously way to focused on my crotch, she rubbed the back of her head sheepishly "well I should probably get back to my team" I walked past her, but before I could very far, she grabbed my wrist, I turned, shocked by her sudden action. She looked me deep in the eyes

"Matthew, is there a chance of you and me being together?" what kind of question is that!? I fucking hate being put on the spot like this

"no, not really, I mean you and I don't even talk, and I have a girlfriend" I have long since accepted Danielle as my girlfriend, god damn it, now I feel like a dick, stop looking at me like that, are you seriously crying!?

"_you know, people do have emotions, and getting rejected so bluntly hurts, or so I'm told" _damn it all

"Jennifer, are you going to be ok?" she let go of my wrist and wiped her tears away

"yeah I'll be fine, I just need to move on"

"well good on ya, wish you luck in finding someone new" she nodded, and I went to regroup with my team, that was awkward as fuck

"_well maybe you should stop being so attractive to women" _well, maybe they should stop coming on to me_ "you're kind of a dick" _well your kind of a know it all bitch, who scoffs way to much, yeah that's right be quiet you kraut bastard _"fahr zur holle!" _what? _"go to hell!"_ eh whatever

I found my team just relaxing near the tank, I sat down next to Danielle, she cuddled up next to me, I looked over at her, and we started kissing lightly, we joined hands and our fingers intertwined, and she gasped when the bandages touched her skin

"Matt, what did you do!?" she looked at my hand shocked, I sighed

"I was hitting a boxing bag without gloves" she scowled at me, and kissed my hand tenderly

"don't do that to yourself, I hate seeing you hurt" we continued kissing, it got really hot really quickly, and she got on top of me, we probably would have started to grind on each other if our team wasn't so nosy

"oooh look at them going at it! Someone get a camera!" Delcie joked, I stood up Danielle still clinging to me, we heard a multitude of awww's and ooooh, I carried her to the barracks, and set her down on the bed

"going a little fast aren't we honey? I think you got to get me a little more worked up first" she giggled as I blushed

"no, I just wanted to cuddle with you" she smiled, I laid down next to her and we embraced, she's super warm, I can't believe that in two months we had gotten so close

"Matt" she spoke up, breaking me from my thoughts

"yeah Danielle, What's up?" she looked at me, with such a sweet and innocent expression that made my heart melt

"I'm really sorry for all of the bad things I've caused in your life" she went from looking so cute to absolutely adorable, she even started to tear up a little bit, I kissed her on the lips, and our tongues met and wrestled for dominance, I won, and I took my spoils of war, hehe, her mouth. I explored her mouth it was like a strawberry paradise, and I loved every minute of it, I pulled away, even though it felt like she was going to yank me back into the kiss again

"you don't have to apologize Danielle, because I think I'm starting to love you" she got a grin so huge I questioned if it was physically possible for anyone else to do

"oh Matt, that's so great to hear!" she pulled me into another passionate kiss, it got really intense really fast, she started to grind on me, causing my boat to go to full sail... ok what the fuck, I just compared my dick to a boat, I think I'm done with myself "oh hello there big boy!" I blushed as her hand reached my member, stroking it through the jeans

"hey, I thought we were cuddling!" I pout playfully, she smirks at me

"well tell you're friend to calm down and then maybe mine's will calm down too" I think my dick just twitched at the reference to her being wet, I reach down to gentle rub her womanhood and sure enough it was as wet as wet could get, she moaned at the gentle touch, damn it, damn it, damn it! I want to take this farther, but it's day time, so we can't

"wait, we can't do this now" she pouted

"why the hell not, don't you feel how wet I am!? You can't just leave a girl like that! Now take responsibility for your actions!" she had a begging tone, that was turning me on

"ok, look, it's the middle of the day, we'd get caught, so how about tonight I handle you alright?" she leaned down and nibbled my ear while rubbing my erection through my jeans again

"promise?" god that sensual voice of her's

"I promise" she smiles, and rolls over next to me

"come on, let's take a nap, I'm pretty sure we have time" we embraced again, and fell asleep quite easily

**so how was that everyone? Let me know if you guys liked it or not, it's a big help, thanks**

**lolz out**


	13. Chapter 13

**Well shit, it's been forever! I am back to bring you guys another chapter of the survivor, along with the news that school... FUCKING SUCKS**

**first sparring practice**

I wake up to find it's night time, and danielle is staring at me

"well I didn't know you were into watching people sleep" I chuckled at her pouty expression

"I was waiting for you to get up, cause you have a promise to keep" oh yeah, that, she giggles as I feel her unzip my pants

"hey can I be awake for more than a minute before your hopping on my dick?" she looks up at me, flashing a devious smile

"of course not" god damnit

"_well it would seem you are in for quite the 'active' relationship" _yeah no shit man, she rolls on top of me

"now, you've got me all worked up matt and it's time to get to work" wait a second, is she about to give me her virginity

"wait! Are we going all the way?" she looks up at me, and places a condom on my chest

"only if you want to, but if you're scared of losing your virginity I won't judge" what the hell is that supposed to mean?

"_she's trying to get you to have sex with her by challenging you, in my opinion, you aren't ready for this, change the subject" _alright I can do that

"where did you get the condom?"

"what?"

"where did you get the condom, is this not your first roll in the hay?"

"why should I tell you that?"

"I don't know, maybe I just want to get a virgin girl that I can share mine with" a quick look of horror spreads on her face, before it's replaced by anger

"you're aren't insinuating that I'm a slut are you?" how did she get that?

"no"

"am I not good enough for you?" her anger is becoming quite visible

"no, where are you getting these things from?"

"because I tried moving on, I tried getting you out of my head, but no guy wanted me!" she started to tear up, and she looked away from me, I placed a hand on her cheek, making her look at me

"well they're a bunch of idiots" her expression went from anger and hurt to confusion

"then why can't we do it?"

"cause for such a beautiful and special girl like you, I want a beautiful and special time to give myself to you" she got a huge grin and kissed me passionately

"damn you got game" she laughs, but then a seriousness dawns on her face "yes I am a virgin, just be gentle when we get it on" this time I laugh

"i'd have to figure out what I'm doing first" she smiles at this, she's so beautiful when she smiles, I pull her into another kiss "but why wouldn't they want a bomb shell like you" she giggled and then sighed remembering some awkward moments no doubt

"well, I wouldn't put out" wait what

"well aren't they impatient horn dogs, but hell if I had to wait for these bad girls, I'd probably go insane" I gently fondled her breast owning a moan "and I'd definitely be put in the nut house if I had to wait for this" I ran the side of my finger along her panties, pushing slightly so she could feel it. Damn she's sensitive as hell, as soon as I started to rub her, she started to quiver

"well, well, well isn't someone sensitive" she glares at me for a moment

"oh shut up, you're as hard as a rock down there" I chuckle

"yeah well that's a natural reaction to having such a sexy woman trying to fuck me" she wraps her arms around me

"well aren't you just the sweetest, I'm glad I got to you before any other girl" I let out a serious sigh

"you also have to remember that everyone hates me, including you for a while" she smacks me upside the head "ow! What the hell!?"

"you know that I didn't hate you!"

"with how hard you hit me, I'd disagree!" I had an exasperated tone to show I wasn't being serious, luckily she caught on

"well maybe just a little" I put a hand on my chest and spasmed a bit

"ouch, shots fired" she laughs at that

"I can be your nurse if you want me to" she rubs my chest down to my stomach, and I accidentally let out a giggle "oh, is some one ticklish?" oh shit!

"no! I'm not ticklish!" she puts on a devious face and I panic, I try to flop my way out of the bed when she wraps her arms around me and pulls me closer, and she begins her assault. She starts at my sides, and I had to clench my jaw not to laugh due to the fact everyone was asleep, but damn it she's really tickling me, she works around my entire lower torso until I'm breathless, she looks at my face and smiles at her handiwork

"now you're all tired out" she pulls me into warm embrace, we stay like this until the warmth gets to us both and we start to drift off to sleep

when we wake up, we're immediately in a hurry, cause everyone else is already dressing for the combat training, I put on a tank top and shorts, while danielle goes with a light t shirt and basketball shorts, not exactly the best combat gear, but I prefer to be lighter when I move around for anything really, I look around for loyd and the others, and I find west holding loyd in a headlock, while loyd flailed about like he had just been electrocuted, delcie and ela were pretend sparring, throwing air punches and some kicks, all in all it was a pretty chaotic sight. Adams burst in, along with Cole, carrying two boxes, they placed them down and opened it.

Inside the cases were knuckle wrappings, I see we're going to be experiencing actual fist fights, that's ok with me, not so much with loyd and danielle, but they're going to have to get over it. We all went over and got enough for both knuckles, Adams waved us to follow him and Cole, so we did for about 3 minutes, all the while HSB's leader, AKA William Sacoren, stared me down. At the end of our small trip, we found what looked to be the same place I had injured my fists

"OK EVERYONE, SPREAD OUT" we did as he said and the three teams formed a triangle in the room with Adams at the center "SO WITH THE RANDOM ASS NUMBER OF PEOPLE IN EACH TEAM, THERE'S ONLY GOING TO BE ONE VS ONE FROM EACH TEAM, MEANING, YOU BETTER START PICKING PEOPLE TO FIGHT" we looked at each other

"alright, so we all know who im going up against, but since the berets have ten, and HSB has nine, we're going to either be fighting a lot, or only as many of us" west agreed with me

"well im taking on that ass that tackled matt, formally known as Vincet paz"

"ela, danielle, and I will take on people from the berets"

"wait, wait, wait, first off, what about me? Second off what if they don't agree with the pairings?"

"well, lets just talk with them" west gets both teams attention, and we have a short debate about who's going to go against who, and we decided that Danielle will go against jenneifer, Ela will go against Alysa Paulsen from the berets, and delcie will go against Tiera Whitney from HSB, i'm going against william sacoren, west is going against vincent paz, and loyd is going against ken peters from the berets, I don't really care who's going against who in the other teams

"alright, now that the pairings are done, let's get started, and of course we are going to start with the two who started the fight last night, matthew and william, step forward" we both enter the center of the makeshift arena, we start to stretch, popping our joints and readying our muscles "alright, on my mark" we take our stances "3" we make eye contact "2" my muscles tense as they do before every fight "1" here we go, _"good luck"_ luck is for people unsure of themselves "GO" we both move slowly at first, but then he let out a battle cry, charging me, obviously losing his patience. As he gets closer, I quickly cock my fist back, by the time he realizes it, he can't stop. I side step and throw my fist simultaneously, my fist connects with his cheek, sending him flying to the left. I reach out, grabbing the back of his shirt, pulling him towards my extended leg, effectively tripping him. He lands hard on his back, dazed slightly, while in this daze, I land several kicks on his side, that apparently snapped him from said daze. He tried to sweep at my legs, nearly succeeding, but I was able to jump back right as his leg connected with mine.

He stood up, somehow looking even more pissed. This time he approached slowly, raising his guard, I raise mine as well. I move forward slightly, when we get close enough, he unleashes savage strikes, keeping me back due to his extra reach, all I could do was raise my guard and let my arms take the punishment. He throws a sloppy right straight, there, I throw my right arm against his strike, sending his arm back, I close the distance landing a heavy left over cut to his face, sending his head flying to the right. He turns his head slowly, and then I deliver a quick uppercut, while his head is in the air, I rush forward grabbing the back of his legs, pulling forward, tripping him, landing heavily on the ground again. I pull him forward by his legs, delivering a brutal forward kick to his jaw, my heel connecting, making a sickening crack. I release his legs

"the winner is matthew, medics!" the medics carry william away on a gurney

"god damn matthew, where did you learn to fight like that?" west looked over shocked, along with the rest of my team

"to be honest I just fight like that, it's nothing more than counters" west shakes his head in agreement

"next up is weston and vincent" they both step up and face each other

"3" vincent takes a stance, west doesn't "2" vincent hops around, west doesn't "1" vincent gets hyped up, west doesn't "GO" vincent charges, and when he reaches west, he grabs vincent's extended arm and flips him over his shoulder. He gets a swift kick to the face and a forcing palm to his extended arm, he literally just ended the match

"wow, holy shit"

"alright the rest of you get ready, two fights then preparations for the next two, now get going!" we all shuffled around, stretching and throwing punchs at the air, and just generally goofing off

**yup that's where I'm ending it, cause I am a douche, see ya'll later**

**lolz out**


End file.
